You'll Never Know Until You Try
by abbytemple
Summary: Honey starts to have feelings for Mori, but he doesn't know what to do. Can the twins help him find the love he's always wanted? Could Mori even love him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Honey/Mori story. I love Honey, he's too cute. I was requested to do this. Let's being, shall we?**

**You think I own Ouran? Think again, because I don't.**

There was something about the little blonde boy that was out of the ordinary. He was different than he was a few days before. He wasn't the happy and cheerful teen that he used to be. Everyone noticed but the guests and Mori surprisingly. Once Mori came around, Honey would instantly have a smile on his face and be as happy as ever, pretending there wasn't a change in his attitude. But in the rare times that they were apart, Honey would lie down with his bunny in his arms and would just stare at the wall or the ceiling with no smile. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to notice the change in their friend's attitude.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kaoru asked, watching Honey stare at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Honey was always happy, even when he was just thinking. Honey thought about…well, no one knew what he thought about. This time, he didn't seem to be thinking about anything, his only movement was when he blinked.

"I have no idea, I never thought that there would be a time where he would ever **not** be smiling," Hikaru looked at Honey with a confused look on his face.

"Same," Kaoru had the same confused look on his face that his brother did.

"Should we ask him?" Hikaru asked, brightening his mood from getting a good idea.

"That's a good idea," Kaoru smiled, happy with the question.

"Why didn't we think of it earlier?" Hikaru rolled his eyes that were still on Honey.

"Well, I don't know, nobody else did," Kaoru shrugged.

"Come on," Hikaru said grabbing his twin's hand. Kaoru nodded and let Hikaru pull him to Honey. When they approached him, Honey didn't look at them, or even act like they were there. It was like he really was pulled out of reality and didn't know that they were there.

"Um, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru tapped him lightly on the shoulder making the blonde jump out of his thoughts.

"Hi," Honey said as cheerfully as he could, but failed.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked as caring as he could be since he really was afraid for his friend.

"Of course Hika-chan, why wouldn't I be?" Honey smiled and laughed as Honey always does. Was that a trick question?

"You seem…out of it," Kaoru tried to put the right words into his sentence.

"No I'm not," Honey said quickly. Almost **too **quickly.

"Really?" Hikaru sighed. Honey nodded.

"Really, really?" Kaoru crossed his arms. Honey nodded very slowly, but it was still a nod. He watched the twins exchange glances, then they nodded.

"No you're not".

"Yes, I am,".

"Not,".

"Am".

"Nope,".

"Yes,".

"Liar," Hikaru said ending the war of confusing answers.

"What?" Honey asked, tears forming in his eyes. He watched both of the twins sit on either side of him.

"What's the real reason you're so unusual?" Kaoru whispered, making sure no one else would hear their conversation.

"Oh," Honey said softly then looked across the room. Hikaru and Kaoru followed Honey's glance that lead to Mori, who was getting their books together so they could go home. Kaoru bent down to Honey's size and smiled.

"Honey-senpai, do you like Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked, whispering again, being careful that no one else heard the conversation except for Hikaru and Honey.

"Of course I like him, he's my cousin," Honey smiled, clearly trying to get out of the conversation by cuteness. But it didn't work on Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No, the other kind of like," Hikaru explained. Honey's eyes widened and he looked back at Mori and sighed. The twins took that as a yes.

"So you made a move on him yet?" Hikaru asked to end the awkward silence between the three of them.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gave him a look. He couldn't just ask something like that so out of the blue.

"No," Honey gave a simple answer.

"You should try," Kaoru gave him a kind look, hoping it would give their friend some kind of hope. Honey smiled in return.

"Maybe," Honey said still smiling.

"Slow clap for confusing love," Hikaru started to quietly and slowly start clapping.

"Really?" Kaoru got annoyed. He was trying to help his friend, and Hikaru wasn't helping.

"Sorry," Hikaru stopped and was silent. Kaoru hoped he would either stay quiet for once, or say something smart.

"What should I do?" Honey asked looking up at me. I smiled, knowing that he was probably confused. He had obviously never experienced love before. Especially this kind.

"For today, stay close to him, never let go of him, I'll tell you more tomorrow," Kaoru tilted his head towards where Mori was standing, signaling Honey to go try it for himself.

"O…ok," Honey jumped off the couch and in the speed of light, ran to Mori with a big smile on his face.

"Takashi!" Honey jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his cousin's neck. He looked back at Hikaru, who smiled at him, and Kaoru who gave him a wink.

**You're gonna have to follow to see what happens next! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**School. Sucks. Big. Time. Let's begin the chapter.**

For the rest of the day, Honey tried to do what Kaoru told him to. To stay closer to him than you normally would. He always had his arms wrapped around his cousin but this time it was different. It wasn't in a friendly kind of way, it was in more of a loving kind of way. To Honey it felt…nice. Mori didn't seem to mind, which made him even happier.

_**Honey-senpai, respond, I have another idea,**_ was a text from Kaoru. Honey was a little curious and a little excited, making him giggle happily.

_**Ok, what is it?!,**_ Honey said back smiling, catching Mori's eye without Honey knowing.

_**I don't know, let me think…did you do what I told you to do?**_ Kaoru asked thinking of what to do next.

_**Yeah,**_ Honey responded trying to keep the conversation between them somewhat private.

_**Good boy, talk to you tomorrow, **_Kaoru had nothing else on his mind at the moment.

"Ok," Honey whispered to himself.

"What?" Mori asked turning to Honey.

"Oh, nothing!" Honey said happily letting out a laugh that sounded fake compared to when he really laughed.

"You sure?" Mori pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Honey smiled, knowing that he couldn't lie for much longer. It was starting to hurt.

**Well, thanks for reading. I'm gonna go sleep now (yeah right, more like read fanfics). Please review.**


End file.
